iGo to Homecoming
by LShbm
Summary: SEDDIE. homecoming : who will go with who? what happens when an interesting icarly poll choose who goes together? drama romance and humor! sounds good? i think so : i do not own icarly
1. Chapter 1

"_Just to get it over with?"_

"_JUST to get it over with. And we go back to hating each other RIGHT after it's done!"_

"_And we never tell ANYONE"_

"_NEVER" breathe breath. One, two, one, two… why was I nervous?_

"_Well, lean" duh_

"_Right… sorry…"_

_10 inches…. 7 inches…. Five inches… Three inches... No inches._

_Out lips locked._

I woke up

***

I sighed and rolled over in bed. I closed my eyes but my glaring red alarm clock told me I had to get up if I wanted to go to school – which I didn't, but if I skipped again…

I brushed my teeth and hair, kind of. I went looking for food but there wasn't any in the house. My mom was curled up on the couch I sighed at her. She was a disappointment. But I would rather have a mother like her than someone like Mrs. Benson.

I was going to be late so I sprinted to the bus stop, pushing some middle schooler out of the way. I hopped on and went to school. I went to my locker and found my best friend, something that considerably brightened my day.

"I'm hungry" I was my greeting.

"Shocker" Carly smiled and held out a fat free fat cake.

"This is why you're my best friend" I said.

"I know!" she said with her eyes rolled and lips pursed into a smile.

"Morning ladies" said Freddie as I was laughing at Carly.

Freddie used to come to Carly and my locker space every morning. I used to think it was just because he liked Carly. But now could it be for me too? Even as just a friend?

_**What**__ was that? _I asked myself.

"Morning Fredward" I said just as a yawn came out. Freddie rolled his eyes

"Morning _Sam_" he put a special emphasis on my name to imply something. Not that I cared what it was…

"Morning Freddie" Carly chirped. He smiled and I bit the inside of my lip.

_No! You do NOT like Freddie you dweeb! _I told myself, firmly.

The bell rang but right before I went to class I saw the janitor putting up signs for Homecoming. It didn't take an idiot to figure who Freddie would ask, and who Carly would say no to. But who would she go with? There was the guy in her geometry class…

_Who will I go with?_ Crossed my mind as I walked past one of the signs of the way to lunch (lunch, the best part of school).

I bought my lunch and went to sit down with Freddie and Carly. Freddie was eating a sandwich out of an antibacterial zip block bag in an antibacterial lunch box. Carly was munching on an apple.

"Yo!" I said.

"Yo yo!" Carly responded.

"You see the posters for homecoming?" Freddie asked us.

"Yeah… Who're you gonna ask?" teased Carly.

"I don't know…" Carly and I exchanged a confused look.

"Oh. Well you remember that guy in my geometry class-?" Carly started.

"-yes" Freddie and I said

"well-"

"-you want to go with him?" I said. Man I know this girl _too _well.

"Hey we should do something on iCarly for homecoming. Like best floats or dresses or something." She said.

"That's a really good idea," Freddie began, "we could have categories and have people send pictures and we'll show the pic of the best ones on the show."

"Yeah!" I said.

We finished our lunch talking about some random things and went back to class. I went home with Carly so we could rehearse for iCarly. Well, I would have gone home with Carly even if we didn't have iCarly, I practically lived at her house.

We laughed about the color green on the way home. "Why are so many things green?" "Yeah what makes it such a cool color?"

We went up to the studio with our WA-HOO punch and some popcorn. This, naturally, turned into a food fight. Freddie came up just as I dumped my bowl of popcorn over Carly's head and she dumped hers down my shirt.

"Am I missing something?" he asked. It took Carly and I a second for our hysterical laughter to die down so we could respond.

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled from downstairs, "Come hold this duck!" I gave Carly a look and saw Freddie do the same. She just shrugged in a way that clearly meant "its Spencer." Just when she left the room Freddie's phone rang.

"Hello… "Yes… ""Hi…" "Of course I heard…" "Why?..." "Well um, I'm sure I'll ask someone…" "No, I practically have a date…" "Because I didn't really have _fun_…" "I'm sorry" "no…" "No!..." "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" and he hung up the phone.

"Aw Fredward. That was harsh. Who was it? Crazy magician girl?" I inquired.

"Yupp" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Awww did she want to go wif wittle fweddie? And he said nwo?" I teased.

"Shut up Sam!" he said forcefully but smiled.

"So who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know."

"Well who do you want to ask?" I said in a 'duh' tone. Freddie turned the most delicate shade of pink, so delicate that if I was standing two more feet away I wouldn't have noticed. Wait, he blushed? What does _that_ mean?

"Well I was thinking about-"

"I'm back" said a feather covered Carly. _Damn, _I thought.

"There goes my dream of ever wanting a pet duck!" She started pulling some feathers out of her hair, "so, where were we?"

_Exactly 2,000 miles away from where I want to be, _I thought bitterly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! (: comment please. Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or characters_

_Please enjoy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam is upset _I thought.

I knew she was ticked after she didn't get to find out who I was planning on asking to the dance – and truthfully he didn't know who he was going to ask but that was beside the point. I had thought she was angry because she missed a bit of gossip that she could use against me but maybe I was wrong…

Eventually Carly dismissed Sam and me from her house. We walked out in the hallway and Sam looked at me before saying "see ya Fredward". She looked glum when she walked away. I was planning on going inside my apartment but a burst of nerve caught me and I walked after Sam.

When I finally caught up to her the elevator had just arrived. I hesitated before walking in. Being locked in an elevator was a potentially dangerous move.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"None of your business!" she hollered.

"Yes, it is. You weren't upset until after we were done talking" I said

"Maybe talking to you made me want to throw up!" I rolled my eyes and she turned to face the other wall. I side stepped in front of her. Her long curly dirty blond hair had fallen into her face when she looked at the floor.

I took a breath and put a strand of the curls behind her ear. My hand lingered by her head for a minute. In a swift movement she grabbed my hand. I winced, fully prepared to have my hand ripped from the rest of my arm. But the pain never came.

Instead, she held on to my hand and let our hands rest on her shoulder. This small gesture only lasted a few seconds before the elevator "dinged!" and the doors opened. I felted the tiniest amount of pressure on my hand before she dropped it abruptly and said "Move it Benson". With a shove she was gone.

I goggled out the door before they shut. I pressed the button that would take me back to my floor and up I went.

***

Four days later we were shooting iCarly. Carly was just finishing up saying why she thinks goat cheese pizza is better than normal pizza and after that it was time to announce our homecoming segment.

I hadn't been here the day the girls decided the category. I was a mother and me golf lessons. But I did ask my two friends not to make anything to complicated. I know some other people – ahem, Gibby – had given some ideas. But I really didn't want anything to spectacular; I had enough on my plate as it was.

"Okay! So its fall right? Football games…" Carly started to talk about what we were doing.

"Alrighty then!" Sam said after Carly finished, "the categories are; more creative dress suite, most random homecoming float, AND WEIRDEST COUPLE!" applause button.

"BUT" Carly said, "We here on iCarly are also conducting a poll. We, Sam and I, want to know which one of us would make the best couple with the following guys!" applause button again. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. I had no idea what was going on. "Sam my envelope… alright! The boys in MY category are, and keep in mind I don't know who they are, Me and Gibby!" applause, "me and Freddie!" I raised my eyebrows again but _once again_ didn't say anything, "anddddd me and – WHAT??" she shrieked, "WHAT? SAM! ME AND _NEVEL?????"_ Sam laughed and I let out a chuckle.

"Haha okay Carly dear, my envelope. Thank you. Okay the boys in my category are, Jeremy, or Germy," boo button, "me and GIBBY, ha right…" boo button, "and…" Sam looked like she was choking, "Freddie." No noise. Absolutely nothing. This would have been a perfect time for a chipping cricket sound effect. Hmmm I would have to get one of those…

"HUH?" I asked. Carly smiled and Sam's and my reactions.

"YEAH! So anyway. Whoever the top winner is will be our homecoming "date"". Said Carly

"MEANING" Sam said, I was sure she wanted to be clear so she wouldn't have to spend the night in Gibby's arms, "that we will arrive at the dance with them, dance THREE dances with them, and leave with them… BUT if we, um… dance with someone else it's not gonna be a crime" she and Carly exchanged a look and tried not to laugh.

"so send us your answer and we'll show them right here on iCarly, next week!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"AND we're clear!"

I looked at Sam and said, "I can't believe you agreed to that."

"yeah well Carly gave me food. I couldn't say no" Sam said.

I looked at Carly. She made an 'I'm so smart' look.

"You realize you _will_ have to spend at least an hour with Me, Gibby, or Germy _right_?" Sam puckered her lips.

"I'm not happy about it nub. But whatever, later dudes." And she walked out of the room.

"That was weird," I said to Carly when the door closed. "I thought she would've been… angry about that."

"yeah I wonder what's up. I hardly had to beg her into it. I think she might want to go with one of you" Carly gave me a piercing glare. I knew she wanted me to say something that would prove the theories I was sure she had, but I didn't. I just said, "hmmm. Wouldn't that be something? Night Carly." And walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey I just wanted to say thanks for subscribing or favoriting or commenting or whatever. It means a lot to me(: _

_-Lilly_


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into school the next day, planning on a normal everyday Friday.

WRONG.

The first thing I saw was a huge line outside my locker. It was a booth for taking the votes on the homecoming thing. My AV friends – or dweebs, depending on if your Sam or not – were working it. I had to laugh at them. I knew exactly why they were working it.

They were the only ones who wouldn't tell anybody the votes _and _would keep the numbers organized. I also knew exactly what it took to get them to help. Carly would have batted her eyelashes a bit and Sam probably hurt them, then – if they refused – threatened to hurt them even more.

Carly saw me, smiled, and jogged up. "Hey!" she said.

"What's with the giant line outside my locker? Couldn't you have set up in the gym or something?"

"Nope. Principal Franklin said if we wanted to set up it would have to be something that didn't interfere with the other kid's days. And Sam decided it would be good to set it up outside your locker."

I was about to ask Carly why when Sam came up instead. I pointed to the mob and simply asked, "Why?"

"Well Fredward," she said, "I was going to be the selfless girl I am and set it up outside my locker." I snorted at 'selfless' but she just gave me a look and continued, "but that means it would also have been in front of Carly's locker. And that wouldn't be fair would it? It also wouldn't be fair to cover up two peoples lockers instead of one."

I just walked away.

Throughout the day people kept hinting about who they voted for. I tried to block them out; I was annoyed as it was with the locker thing. Finally the end of the day came and I went home.

The entire week was like that. However the mob did thin, people realized that I wasn't going to listen when they told me who they voted for, and I forgave Sam.

It seems to me like I forgive her entirely too much.

Finally a week later, it was time to shoot iCarly. I came up to the studio and set everything up. At precisely 8 o'clock we started the show. Carly and Sam did their thing and I did mine. We showed a few videos while my AV friends gave out the envelopes.

"Okay," Carly

"It is time," Sam

"FOR"

"THE"

"HOMECOMING WINNERS!" they said together.

"Our categories were: most creative dress and suite, most random homecoming float, AND WEIRDEST COUPLE!" Sam said.

"This is the winner of most creative dress!" a pic flashed of a girl dressed as a traffic cone. Weird. "And her date!" it was a boy with orange shirt and traffic cone pants. Weirder.

"Most random float!" a pic flashed of a float with alpacas' covering it. Alpaca hair, pictures, and an actual alpaca on top. Weirdest.

"And the WEIRDEST COUPLE!" a guy dresses as a girl and a girl dresses as a guy. "We were worrying about these two…" Sam said.

"Now for our favorite part" said Carly,"the part where we see who you, the iCarly viewers, voted for us to go to homecoming with. So super citing!" she said the last part with a lisp.

"Whose cruel idea was it to put an 's' in 'lisp'?" Sam asked.

"I DUNNO! But anyway in the envelopes we have the WINNERS! Sam would you like to go first?"

"No Carly dear I wouldn't. You go" Sam laughed.

"Okay…" she opens the envelope and took a deep breath. "With 14,820 thousand vote, ME AND NEVEL!" applause button, "_again, that is no reason for applause_!" Sam and I laughed at Carly. "Anyway" she continued, "with 26,782 votes – wow that's a lot! - ME AND FREDDIE!" more applause button. "And the final vote… with 39 thousand 3 hundred and ninety-four votes – uh oh - me and *sob* GIBBY!" cheering. "GET ON OUT HERE GIBBY!" she was laughing at the end.

Gibby came out shirtless. Carly winced. I felt bad for her. But then that guy in her geometry class did ask her. She would end up spending most of the night with him anyway. Gibby started to talk but Sam shut him up.

"Alrighty! In my votes… For Gibbles and I" I laughed, Gibbles? "18,568 votes! For me and Germy… 17,600 votes. WHOO! I don't have to go with that nub… Carly we might end up both going with Gibby? How's that for awkward?"

"Sam just read the last vote"

"Okay, okay… for me and Freddie" she looked at the number. Her jaw dropped and with it, so did the paper. She practically fell down on the floor. She was chocking on the words that she so didn't want to say out loud "ninety-three _thousand_ six hundred and seventy-two votes." She gave a panicked look at the camera. I gave a terrified look towards her. We started at each other in… disgust. Or panic. Whichever. Carly's mouth even dropped. Gibby was thrilled, he _really _didn't want to go with Sam.

Go with Sam.

I was going to homecoming with Sam.

I was going to die.

Or was I?


	4. Chapter 4

_I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I was going to homecoming with Freddie Benson _

That's all I could think for the rest of iCarly, which, thankfully, was only about ten more minutes.

Right after we said our goodbyes and Freddie said "Clear" everyone turned to look at me. They knew I didn't want to show iCarly viewers my anger.

"So… "I began, "I was wondering… WHY THE HELL DID FREDDIE GE T SO MANY VOTES? AND DO I ACTUALLY HAVE TO _GO_ WITH HIM?" Carly's face said 'uh oh, Sam said the 'h' word,' Gibby was playing with his belly button and Freddie was looking at the ceiling, his neck arched.

"I don't know Sam" said Carly.

"Freddie?" I demanded.

"Oh please, you don't think I tampered with the votes do you? You honestly think I would mess up the votes to go with _you_?"

Ouch. That hurt. It shouldn't, but it did.

"Well I don't know, did you?" I could hear myself screaming, but it seemed to be an out-of-body experience.

"NO! I didn't! Happy?"

"Not particularly" we all stood in an awkward silence for a minute before I asked.

"Then why would Freddie get so many votes? Am I being punked? Why would iCarly viewers send us together?"

Carly was biting her lip and looking to the left. Meaning, she was thinking something she didn't want to say out loud.

"What is it, Shay?"

Instead of protesting she said in a tiny voice, "maybe they thought you two make a cute couple."

"I know I think so" Gibby said.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I lost it and threw myself on Gibby. I started to bit him and punch his stomach. I wanted to inflict as much pain as I could. Carly and Freddie had to pull me off.

Gibby stared at me and just walked out of the room. He was so used to being attacked now it didn't faze his very much. I think Freddie had an inkling I would come for him next because he left the room shortly after Gibby.

Carly and I were alone in the iCarly studio and she gave me the weirdest look I've ever seen. It was some pity and some worry. Some excitement and something I couldn't understand, some look like she knows something I don't.

"So…" she said. Her foot was tracing an invisible pattern on the floor and she wouldn't make eye contact with me. "I guess we should go dress shopping sometime…"

My body froze. I began to have convulsions in my shoulder.

_I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson  
I have to wear a dress to go to homecoming with Freddie Benson_

What was wrong with the world?

***

The next day after school Carly and I went to the mall. Normally I would have secretly enjoyed this. I mean, I'm TOTALLY not a girly girl but every once and a while it's nice to feel pretty. But today the prospect of going through all this for Freddie was making me sick.

The thing was, I wasn't feeling sick the way I should (the' I want to puke on his face way'), I was feeling _nervous, Like_ butterflies in my stomach nervous. I kept telling myself I wasn't nervous I was upset but I couldn't convince myself. Carly actually asked if I was nervous but I told her no, just angry.

So she dragged me to thirteen, (yes, _thirteen, _I counted) stores to try on dresses. Some of them looked really good on me, but Carly said I had to find 'the one'. I thought that was stupid. Carly had found a pretty short yellow dress that suited her personality perfectly. Finally, we walked towards out FOURTEENTH effing store.

It was a shore that I wouldn't be caught dead in. EVER. But Carly forced me to go inside. It was one of those stores that fancy New York companies distributed directly too. I was one hundred percent positive I wouldn't find anything I would ever wear in here. But that was before I saw it.

That dress.

The blue one.

The sparkly one.

My dress.

Carly took one looked at me and the dress and knew I had to have it. I swear, sometimes I think that girl can read my mind. She marched over to the saleswomen and asked if they had it in my size. She said no.

She said no.

She couldn't have said no.

Why did she say no?

I plopped down on the floor and stared at it. The women gave me a fearful look, she must have thought I was about to have a meltdown or something. Carly gave her a 'you better find that dress in that size or else' look. She said "let me go look one more time."

Carly came up and petted my head. I bet she thought I was going to have a meltdown too. Five minutes later the women came back carrying a dress bag. "It was the very last one we had" she said. My eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas. I went into the changing room to try it on. Carly stood outside my door and read the description on the bag.

"'Simple, but always ready for a party, this sparkling cocktail dress is ideal for those who want a simple shape that says a lot. The scoop neck and cap sleeves are easy to wear, and you'll need few accessories as this dress is decked out in sequins. The dress hugs the body and has a mini hemline that adds immense sex appeal.' Immense sex appeal? Huh, are you trying to say something, Sam?"

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically. But I couldn't really focus on Carly. This was what Carly meant when she said 'the one'. The dress fit me perfectly. It hugged my curves but wasn't skin tight. It came up to a good part on my legs. It was a dark blue color that made my skin look good. My long curly blond hair fell around it.

_Freddie's gonna love it_ I thought, involuntarily. I slammed my hand to my face, making a rather loud smacking noise.

"Sam…?" Carly said, worried. "Did you hit something? Be careful with the dress. If you don't like it and you hurt it you'll have to buy it. And this dress isn't cheap."

I thought of the price for the first time. It was $176.00. I couldn't afford that, I started to take it off, heartbroken.

"Sam! Let me see it first!"

I walked outside. Carly looked at me for all of one second and said, "We're buying it. You can pay me back later."

I was overjoyed. I took three steps forward and hugged my best friend.

I thanked her and concluded I was being way to overly emotional these days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! You guys liking it so far? Thank you so much for reviewing or favoriting. It means the world to me. so do you think I should do the next chapter (which will be the start of homecoming) as Sam's p.o.v (point of view) or Freddie's? I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Lol watch for next chapter, it should be up in a few days or something. Thanks, Lilly (: _

.

p.s. that link was what I wanted Sam's dress to look like;)


	5. Chapter 5

Carly and I were getting ready for homecoming. I was hungry and eating some juicy, meaty, meatballs. Spencer had gotten them especially for us because it was a big night. Carly had spent the last two hours flat ironing my hair and it was almost done. I have _very_ curly hair. The deal was I would help her with hers if she helped me with mine. But, I was pretty sure she would just want to do it herself.

I was in charge of makeup, thought. Makeup is my hidden – and disgusting, might I add – talent. I'm really good at matching colors and shades and stuff. It makes me sick. But if anyone, _ever_ found this out I would die. No, I would probably just kill them. I don't want to die.

The most exciting part was putting on my dress. Ever since I bought it every night before I went to bed I would take it out of the bag and check it. To make sure it didn't have any wholes or anything. But I think I really just wanted to look at it and imagine myself in it.

Carly was much more concerned about my appearance than I was. She was _obsessing_ about it actually. If it were up to me I would just wear what I wear to school every day. Well actually, I would wear that if I hadn't found the dress. But she made me get over here and an extra three hours before we should have started to get ready. Two hours were for my hair, the other one was for 'emergency time.'

Now she was yammering on about my _entrance. My entrance, who cares? _I thought.

"So your entrance is the most important thing because it's the first time the guy sees you, that night, and if your beautiful he'll be in love with you but if you look like crap…" I Carly said. I tuned her out, I wasn't interested.

Finally it came time to go downstairs. Carly got to make HER entrance the easy way. She wasn't trying to impress anyone downstairs.

Hell, neither was I. Why was I putting up with this?

I heard the four downstairs talking. Freddie asked "Where's Sam?"

"She's coming" Carly said. That was my cue. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. When I turned the corner I noticed three things immediately.

The first, every male's mouth dropped. The second, Carly looked extremely proud of me. The third, Freddie looked insanely cute.

_Ewe make me barf!_ I thought. Freddie's mouth dropped at me, and my eyes widened at him.

_WOW!_ We thought simultaneously.

Spencer was going to drive us to the dance. We would wake in and I knew Carly would immediately dump Gibby and go find what's-his-name. That was fine with Gibby, he had another date. But they did have to dance together for iCarly. Whichever couple wasn't dancing had to take pictures/videos.

I was really worried what I was going to do whilst Carly was with the guy. I guess I was going to talk to Freddie…

Spencer yapped about his homecoming dances on the drive to school. Apparently one time he had a costume themed dance. An event he didn't want to remember.

We got to the dance and, as predicted, Carly was gone within two seconds. Three seconds later, Gibby was gone. Add four seconds and Spencer was gone too.

So within nine seconds three fifths of our party was gone.

Who says I can't do math?

Freddie looked at me and shrugged, "wanna get something to drink?" she suggested.

"Sure Fredweird." We went to get our drinks and stood around to talk a bit. It was going well, and I was actually having fun until the first slow song came on. Freddie and I looked at each other than looked away quickly. My eyes searched for Carly, as an escape, but she and her other guy were rotating in a circle. I guess I would just have to stand here and endure this awkwardness.

The next slow song came on right after, but this one I had to video tape Gibby and Carly. Gibby and I had talked a few days ago about this dance. We decided that it would be best if he scared Carly out of her wits end. He was planning a few things but I didn't know what. Neither Carly nor Freddie had any idea.

"Carly," Gibby whispered, "you look beautiful. And I only share my deepest darkest secrets with beautiful women. Want to hear my deepest darkest secret?"

"Ummm... sure?"

"I'm a vampire." He whispered. Carly's mouth dropped.

"Uh?" she said.

"Wanna see my bite mark?"

"No!" she said. Gibby didn't listen and started to roll up his pants. It got difficult when he got to his knee. "Maybe this would be easier if I took my pants off..."

"No, Gibby! I believe you!" Carly held up her hand, signaling STOP.

"Okay, my love" Gibby said. Carly gave me a look over his shoulder. She shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders and snickered.

"Carly, I have to ask you something."

"Yes Gibby?" she squeaked. Gibby got down on one knee. Carly just stared at him.

"Miss shay, Will you chase platypus across the moon with me?"

"w-what?" Carly's voice was still an octave higher than normal.

"That rebenese for 'will you marry me?'"

"Oh."A moment of awkward silence passed

"So you speak rebenese fluently?" Carly squeaked.

"Will you?"

"Um, Gibby.... I-I... its-it's too soon."

"But Mon Cheri," Gibby said, suavely, "Why wait when you know?"

"No, Gibby. We WILL wait."

"Okay okay... So for our honeymoon...." Carly's eyes were so wide, they practically fell of her face. I was too busy trying not to pee my pants laughing with Freddie that I couldn't hear what Gibby had to say about the honeymoon.

"And then, after we are married for two years you can start having our babies. And do you know how  
babies are made?"

"AGGGHHHHH!" Carly screamed. She pushed away from Gibby and started to run away but before she got far, she turned around and slapped Gibby with all the force she had. She spirited out of the gym and into the girl's restroom.

"Sam," Gibby turned and said to me, rubbing his face, "every time I do something that involves you, I get hurt."

"I'm - Haha - sorry - ha - Gibby" I sputtered the words out.

"Humph." He said and walked away.

I was laughing so hard I fell back into Freddie. He caught me. We stood there with his arms  
wrapped around me for a minute while we tried to stop laughing in hysteria. Once we could breathe again we looked at each other. That started the whole laughing thing over again. Finally, finally we had enough control. "I should go talk to Carly" I said.

"Yeah, you should" responded Freddie.

"Ohh I'm a terrible friend..." I chuckled.

"Yeah. You kinda are." Freddie joked. I punched him on the arm for that.

"Ouch!" he said. I gave him a 'you deserved it' look.

"Fine... go talk to Carly."

I walked out the gym and into the lobby. I looked out the door to see if Carly had gone outside to  
leave. She wasn't out there so she might still be in the bathroom. I pushed the grimy door open.

"Carl's?" I called.

"Sam?" I heard a voice squeak. I walked to the stall for handicaps and pushed it open. Carly was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth.

"Sam?" she said again. I went to sit down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and petted her  
head. "Sam?"

"Yeah Carl's it's me."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Carly." I said, a bit more firmly.

"Sam?"

"Carly, stop that!"

"Sam?"

"CARLY, SHUT THE HELL UP!" her eyes widened and I felt guilty about screaming at her. But still, she kinda deserved it.

"Sam-" I was about to slap her, but she continued "-that was the most traumatic thing of my life. Did you HEAR it?? Oh god..."

"It's okay. Don't worry... you'll be okay. Think of you date."

"My date?" she asked.

"Yes."

"My date?"

"Carly!" I warned. Because I would slap her - hard - if she started that again.

"I have a date? Yes. I have a date. Okay. Let's go find my date."

"That a girl."

We walked out of the bathroom and Carly was shying at everybody like a scared horse. She  
would walk straight then spook to the left, then see a person on the left and spook to the right. I put my  
hands on her shoulder and steered her to a group of some of her friends. That Wendy girl came up and they started talking. I walked away and let them be.

_Who should I hang out with?_ I thought. I spotted some of my "fugitive" (as Carly called them)  
friends. They were talking about going to T.P principal Franklin's house after homecoming. I liked Principal Franklin so I walked away before I could get involved in any of their plans.

Freddie was talking to some of his friends. I really didn't like them, at all, but I didn't want to stand  
around like a friendless loser so I went to go talk to them. They were talking about something dumb. Freddie also looked bored. He gave me a 'get me out of here' look.

"Freddie, we need to talk" I said in a fake angry voice. He widened his eyes and followed me. I went to the back of the gym where it was less crowded. There were two chairs that we sat down in.

"I thought I'd come save you," I said.

"Thank you," he responded, "but, where's Carly?"

"I left her with Wendy. She'll be fine."

"Mm-kay," he sounded skeptical. I ignored it.

"I'm going to tell her about Gibby later. I didn't want her angry at me tonight." Freddie raised his eyebrows at me. "You don't believe me? You don't think I won't tell my BEST FRIEND something like that?" I demanded.

"No… it's not that. I just don't trust you."

"Well what's the difference?" My voice started to rise.

"I guess there isn't one…" he chuckled. I gave him a look to make him stop.

It hurt me to hear he didn't trust me OR believe me. It bothered me more than it should. In fact, it felt like an ice cycle had been plunged into my chest. I thought about this while we sat and watched the dancers. After a few minutes of sitting in unresolved torture, or at least on my part, I spoke.

"I'm not a liar, Freddie"

"Please, you lie more than anyone I know," He snorted.

"Because you know SO many people!" I shot.

"At least I know people and not just lazy drunken potheads!" he shot back.

"Oh yeah? Like WHO?"

"LIKE YOU MO-," He stopped dead in his tracks. My eyes narrowed,

"Like my _mom_? " I stood up and started to walk away. Before I could get far I turned around.

"Freddie," I said in my most menacing voice, "you are a boob who no girl could and will ever love. You are a momma's boy. You are socially retarded. You're ugly. And I wish I had never kissed you." I punched him three times for good measure. I walked away with my head held high, but I felt like crap.

I couldn't believe I had said those things. I didn't mean any of them. Girls did like him, and someday the right one would love him. He was a momma's boy, but that's that. He isn't socially retarded, just a bit of a geek. He isn't ugly; he actually got kind of handsome in the past year. And most importantly, I had loved kissing him.

When I had kissed him something inside me changed, something that would never be the same. It also gave me a special bond with Freddie. A bond, that no matter what we went through, we would always have.

I felt like I was going to puke. I had to get out of there. When I saw the gym doors, I ran the last few steps to them. I stepped out into the cool, clean, night air and inhaled deeply. I looked around me and saw couples kissing. Couples were kissing everywhere. I thought that didn't happen until prom? Oh well…

I ran away as fast as I could. I had a vague feeling that someone was calling my name. Someone that sounded an awful lot like Carly. I ignored it. I went to the nearest bus stop and had them take me to groovy smoothie. That was the first place that Carly would come look for me, but subconsciously I wanted that. I wanted to talk to her. I didn't know what I would say, but I wanted to talk to her.

The manager, the hippie black man, was selling squash today. He started to walk up to me, but I gave him a deamonish look and he quickly back away. I ordered a Banana Blitz and sat down. A half hour past before I saw a swishing orange dress and the door chimed as Carly walked. We made eye contact before I had a chance to put on my 'I'm fine, whatever' mask.

But the truth was, I wasn't fine. I was in pain. I felt sick. Carly saw me without my mask and her eyes melted with pity, an action that made me angry. Before I could react she came up and hugged me. I almost pulled away, but my best friend was what I needed.

* * *

_HEY! Oh my gosh, how long since I've updated? Like a YEAR?? Haha sorry about that. It's been a busy month. But I FINALLY got it finished. I think I will have the next chapter up a LOT sooner! Haha thanks for reading, _

_Lilly_

_P.S. that experience of Gibby talking about being a vampire… that actually happened to me. I was at a school dance and some boy in my class told me he was a vampire when we were dancing. WEIRDO! Hahaha but I thought it suited Gibby (: LOL _


	6. Chapter 6

Carly and I walked back to her house and into her bedroom. I sat down and sobbed, she wrapped her arm around me. I told her everything. Everything about Gibby and how confused I was at how fighting with Freddie had hurt me.

She was a little angry at me about Gibby, but said that after she talked to Wendy she started dancing with her date and kissed him for the first time and it had saved her night and blah blah blah. She was more baffled at how upset I was. I wasn't like this. I was Sam. I never cried. I was strong.

She found some comfort food and we ate it. We stayed up late into the night talking about everything but the dance. That didn't comfort me at all, it was just a distraction. At one point I mentioned that to Carly but she just told me to talk to Freddie about it tomorrow. She wouldn't let me talk to him now; she said I needed to recover first. She even took my cell phone and locked it away so I wouldn't talk to him. I think my crying really scared her.

Around three we fell asleep watching reruns of The Nanny. I loved that show. But watching a nasal girl from flushing parade around a guy in short shirts didn't exactly make me feel better. "Carly!" I whispered. No response. I poked her, but she just turned over.

_Perfect, _I though. I crept into the kitchen and unlocked the cabinet that contained my cell phone. Funny, that's the least likely situation ANYONE would have EVER imagined us in.

I pressed the middle button and it came to life. The extreme light hurt my eyes, but I was on a mission. I clicked "send message" and wrote something to Freddie.

_Hey, _it read, _you up? We need to talk. I don't know why I feel like we need to talk. But we do. So dweeb if you're up, come meet me in the hallway. _

I read my message carefully and after careful consideration deleted the word "dweeb." I wanted to sound like myself but didn't want to hurt him more than I already had. I clicked send and went out in the hallway to wait.

***

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* said something next to my ear. I gasped and leapt up from the bed.

"Oh… my phone…" I sighed. I had to squint my eyes to read what the phone said. "New Text Message from Sam," I whispered to myself. Sam? Why was she texting me? What time was it? I read the message. _"We need to talk?" "Come meet me in the hallway?" What is she thinking? _

None the less, I went. I had to creep past my mother's room. She didn't have very good common sense. She would give a tick bath to a kid who had lived in the city all his life – the farthest place away from ticks – but wouldn't lock the front door from the inside to prevent her teenage son from sneaking out.

I took a breath before walking outside the door. Sam was leaning against Carly's front door with her arms crossed over her stomach. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing Seattle Cobra pajama pants.

"Hey" she mumbled. She hadn't made eye contact with me yet.

"What do you want?" I demanded, "It's like four in the morning."

"Its half past three!" she said. I frowned, I was not happy with her. I wanted her to say what she wanted and leave.

"Okay…" she began. "What I said tonight Freddie… I didn't mean. I was just angry. You insulted my mother. And… thought you were right, you can't insult somebody's mother."

"Sam I stopped halfway through what I was going to say."

"I'm not an idiot, Freddie. I knew you were going to say my mother."

"And when aren't you angry?"

"Almost never…" she murmured. I smirked.

"So what are you trying to say?" I knew she was trying to say sorry. I just wanted to hear it out loud.

"What I am trying to say, Freddie, is that I was wrong." Of course she wouldn't come out and say sorry. I was going to mention that, but she continued.

"Girls will love you. You are a momma's boy, but you're lucky you have a good mom. You're not ugly. And… never mind."

"And?" I prompted.

Sam looked like she was in pain. "And, I did like kissing you." She looked right at me. I couldn't look away. I was trapped in her gaze. Her normally light skin was turning red. She broke out gaze first.

"A-anyway… I have to go. That's all Fredward."

"Sam –"I grabbed her arm. "Is that why you didn't answer Carly when she asked? Because you didn't want to say you liked it?"

"No." she responded. Ouch. "That's not why. I didn't respond then because I hadn't thought about it. Simple as that."

She looked down and seemed to remember that I had my hand wrapped around her arm. She jerked herself away. "I'm going," she announced.

She opened Carly's front door. But before she could walk inside I whispered, "I liked kissing you too."

Sam froze in her tracks. She slowly shut the front door and turned around. Her eyes narrowed, "What?"

I took a step forward, closer to her. "You heard me Sam," my voice sounded husky. She bit her lip. I could practically see her brain whirling. She didn't know what was going on.

But I did.

I was being pulled to her like a magnet. Every fiber of my being told me to take the step necessary to pull her towards me. Every fiber, except my brain. It was screaming at me to run back inside my house. That this connection was weird, unnatural. That if you touched Sam, she would rip your arm off. That I wasn't that guy. And Sam wasn't my girl.

Or so I though.

Sam's forehead scrunched up. She bit her lip harder and took the step needed to be close enough to be for me to feel her breath. She looked up at my face, and I gazed down at hers. I was a little worried she was going to hurt me, but somewhere my subconscious told me this was different than all the other times she had been this close to me. She slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her tighter to me. Any spectator could have seen electricity flowing between us.

But there was no one to watch us do this.

This. The thing that we swore we would never do again. The thing that we swore nobody would ever find out about.

But somebody did find out.

And we were about to do it again.

Sam pushed herself upward to reach my face. Her lips touched mine. They were soft, gentle. The exact opposite of her. They were warm. They matched mine perfectly.

Our kiss started gentle, sweet. But soon became more. I kept pressing my lips against her, faster and faster. She was responding. I broke away for a minute to whisper, "I'm sorry about what I said." She looked at me passionately for a split second, then went for my lips again.

_Oh my god, we're __**making out**_, I thought, stupidly. _I'm making out with Sam. _I put cupped my hands around her face. We were still in full fledged make out when an "Oh my God!" rang out.

We – a little reluctantly – broke apart to come face to face with Carly. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. "Oh. My. God. You two DID resume kissing behind my back! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… GET INSIDE!" Carly pointed at her door. She was acting like my mother.

Sam and I gave each other a panicked look. One, because we were just MAKING OUT. Us, of all people. Two because CARLY caught us making out. Geez.

"Oh my god… oh my god… OH MY FREAKING GOD! What the HELL is wrong with you two? Oh my god…" Carly screamed.

"We established that Carl's." Sam said, rolling her eyes at all the 'oh my gods.'

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT! Do NOT back talk me! Sit down, and shut the FUCK up!"

_Uh, oh. Carly said the 'F' word. _

* * *

_Hey! Haha told you it would be up sooner than the last chapter! The end is coming soon though, boo-hoo. ): lol. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. It means a lot. I know this was a bit of a strange chapter, and that my characters don't really act exactly like the character on the show, but it's just a fanfic so it's cool. Enjoy! Love, _

_Lilly. _

_P.S. somebody said that the vampire thing was a joke. It was NOT. I swear some kid did that to me! (: LOL_


	7. Chapter 7

_They did not just make out. Ha no! It was an optical illusion. They couldn't have been making out… I need one of them to tell me they were NOT making out…! If one of them could just, reassure me…. _

"Sam," I asked, "were you just kissing Freddie?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Freddie," I asked again, "did you kiss Sam?"

"Well if she was kissing me then technically…"

"FREDDIE!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"I cannot BELIEVE you two were kissing AGAIN behind my back! I thought when we were tied up to that chair you said you didn't make out! I cannot believe this! You told me you didn't make out!" I shrieked.

"Carly, at the time we hadn't… made out." Sam said, wincing at the word 'make out'.

"Well you sure have now!" the screaming made me feel good. It made the whole thing seem better. They only responded to my statement by glancing guiltily at each other. I took ten deep breaths before speaking again.

"Samantha," I spoke, cool as a cucumber, "I would like to see you in the kitchen. Freddie, go wait in the bathroom."

"Don't call me sama-"

"I will CALL YOU whatever I think appropriate!" Freddie was looking at me like I was crazy, but went to wait in the bathroom none the less. Sam sighed in her 'this is dumb' way and followed me into the kitchen. We walked until we were next to the island. I turned so my back was facing the fridge.

"You were kissing Freddie?" I questioned, but it was more like a statement.

"Yes."

"What happened?" I tried to make my eyes look like I was in pain - which I was - but a little guilt always helps.

"Well, after you fell asleep I was feeling SO bad I knew I had to talk to Fredweird. I went in the hallway and he came out and we talked. One thing led to another. You know how it is." Sam said.

"NO I don't know how it is! I have never KISSED Freddie! So I WOULDN'T know! "

"Carl's, chill. It's no big chizz," she tried to soothe me.

"NO SAM! This IS a big chizz! I can't believe you two were kissing again."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about BEST FRIENDS making out?"

"I don't know, figure something out." She said, and then started to walk away from me.

"Oh no you don't! We are GOING to talk about this!"

"What do you want to talk about Carly? Me and Freddie kissed? OKAY! We know that! That I didn't tell you? I didn't exactly have time did I? Seeing as you walked in on us. That me and Freddie are dating? That we're in love? We're not. So don't worry about it."

"Love? Dating? What?" the words hit me like a bullet. I didn't consider that. I mean, I had when I found out they kissed. But it being said out loud… that made it seem like it could be real.

"Wait," I said, "no offense or anything… but I thought Freddie loved me? Not you? Why would he kiss you?"

"I'm not Freddie am I? I couldn't tell you. Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh I will. Freddie!" I called.

While he was walking out I asked Sam if she could leave while I talked to him. "Whatever" she said, and walked into the bathroom. She and Freddie passed each other, stopping and giving each other a look. I could tell they were communicating, very well at that. Why couldn't I communicate with anyone on that level? Sam must have gotten ten sentences just by staring with Freddie for a second.

"Yes, Carly?" Freddie said when he reached me.

"Freddie I just want an explanation," my mind was exhausted. I did just want an explanation; I didn't want to yell anymore.

"She came out to say sorry and we ended up kissing. It's not rocket science." _Did Freddie just insult me?_ I thought.

"Okay, that's not quite what I meant. I meant _why? _ I mean _why_ would you kiss Sam? I thought you two hated each other. I guess I was wrong. I mean I understand the first kiss thing and yes I was angry but… and I thought you loved me!"

Freddie's eyes widened at me, and a line formed between his eyebrows. "Carly," he asked, "you _jealous?_"

"What? No!"

"I think you are! That was a defensive answer! Oh my God, Carly!"

"I am not jealous! I swear!"

Okay, I was lying a little. But I didn't know what I was jealous of. I didn't want to make out with Freddie. I definitely didn't want to make out with Sam. Psh, I wasn't jealous.

"No I'm not!" my voice was getting higher pitched; it did that when I was lying.

"You're jealous because I like someone else and not you! Oh my god! That's it!" Freddie was reveling in his glory. He just loved to be right.

"Alright, so say that was right – which it's not! – but when did you stop loving me?" Freddie had a mini panicked look, but then said,

"You mean the exact d_ate_? Because I don't remember that…"

"Freddie, please." I begged.

"I don't know. It didn't happen all at once, or because of one thing."

"Well what were they! Freddie, you're really annoying me," I said.

"I don't know… maybe it was when I realized Sam was right and you would never love me. Maybe when it was when I realized I was pathetic for being so obsessed with you. Maybe it was when I realized I'm partial to blond hair. Maybe it was when I realized that someone who is tougher than nails is easier for me to be around than someone who doesn't know how to fight. Maybe it was the way she stands up for herself, or the way she always thinks she's right. Maybe it was how we communicate. Maybe it was that time we kissed. Maybe it was when I realized that she is beautiful…" his voice trailed off, he looked distant.

"Gee Freddie that was a cute speech and all, BUT IT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! That just told me how you fell for Sam not me!" Freddie snapped out of his little coma-like thing.

"'Fall for Sam instead of you…?' oh my god. You really are jealous. I can't believe you! For years I was madly in love with you, and you say you don't love me back! NOW, when I have finally MOVED ON and GROWN UP you decide you want to be with me? What the _hell _it wrong with you Carly? No guy is ever going to wait around forever! You just can't put somebody thought that and then when they're over you expect to be like 'oh I love you now' and everything to be fine! Not every relationship in the world has to be determined by your liking!"

"What?" I asked, still uncomprehending of the words he spoke. Freddie gave me a look, half pity half disgust, and stormed out the front door. Sam crept out from the hallway that led to our bathroom, she had been listening.

"Do YOU think I'm jealous?" I demanded of her.

"Um, a little, Carl's." I collapsed onto the sofa. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Okay, Sam," I started, "I think I am jealous. I'm sorry. I don't know why…"

"I think it's because you're not number one in our hearts anymore." the words spilled out of Sam's mouth before she could stop them.

"You like him better than me?" I said, stupidly.

"Carly you're my best friend, and I love you, and I will never like that nub more than you. But I have no idea what's going on with me and Freddie. I don't want him to be my _boyfriend, _YUCK! But I do want to… er, you know…"

"Make out with him?" I questioned.

"that." she looked a little repulsed.

"Ew! That's gross. Not making out. Well, yeah making out! No, not that! You and Freddie making out! Ew!" Sam wrinkled her nose at me.

"You know Carly that really doesn't help me. That makes me want to slap you so hard your teeth fall out. That's disgusting. I'm really confused right now, and I don't want to hear bull like that. So if you have something bad to say, go tell it to ones of those prissy stupid friends you have!"

"Sam!" I called, but she had walked out the door.

It was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood outside Carly's apartment, not knowing where to go. I needed to talk to Carly and Freddie. Carly to apologize, Freddie to figure out what was going on between us (something I _dreaded_). I was still mad a Carly, so I went to go knock on Freddie's door. My hand was in movement towards the big wooden door, when it swung open and I was pulled inside.

"What-?" I started, but Freddie put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" he whispered, "my mom is still asleep!"

"Alright. Freddie? We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," he took a suggestive step towards me. My mind fogged up, but I shook it out.

"Freddie," I said and pushed him away "we need to talk. I want to make sure we are not having a misunderstanding or something." He rolled his eyes, but pulled me to the couch to sit down. "Okay, we are not dating. Right?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Do you want to be?"

"No," I said, hastily. He shushed me, I was getting too loud. "Okay then, what are we?" I asked. He shrugged. "Friends with benefits?" he suggested.

"Yeah! That's good!" I liked that term. "Friends with benefits," I smiled at how it sounded.

"Great," he said, scooting towards me. I wrapped my hands around his face and we started to kiss.

***

Four hours later we were awoken by Mrs. Benson's shrill alarm clock going off. Freddie was more conscious of what was going on than I was. "Quick, out the door!" he pushed me out before his mother came in the living room and saw us sleeping in each other's arms. She would have jumped to the worst conclusions. We didn't do anything, except kiss. Well, make out is more like it. However, I didn't want to face that scene.

I stood out in the hallway, unsure of what to do. _Hmm, _I thought, _this seems to be happening to me a lot lately. _I stepped in front of Carly's door, and knocked. I could hear Spencer running from across the room to open the door. He thrust it open and hugged me.

"SAM!" he cheered.

"Hey Spence," I mumbled.

"Why so blue?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SPENCER! I am not getting into this with you."

"Oh my God! Sam, I just remembered! You and Freddie kissed again! Sam and Freddie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang.

"How did you know that?" I demanded.

"Carly woke me up at like three in the morning and told me everything. So are you two dating?" he asked.

"No."

"Friends with benefits?"

He would guess that. "Yeah," I blushed.

"Aw! Sam! C'mere you!" he said and pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. He made waffles and bacon and we sat down and ate. About an hour later Carly came down. "Oh," she said when she said when she looked at me eating her waffles.

"Carly," I stood up; I wanted to get this over with sooner than later. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I'm sorry about what I called you're friends, even if it is true. So yeah, sorry."

"It's okay Sam. I'm sorry for not being more considerate." We hugged. "I realized why I was upset," she said, "It was because I knew that if you two started dating, I would be out of the picture."

"You thought we were going to forget about you?" I asked.

"Something like that," she looked at her toes in shame.

"Carly, that will not happen." We hugged again. Carly had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"So why are you hear so early? Did you sleep in the hallway?"

"Uh, yeah" I bit my lip. She wasn't convinced. Carly's eyes lit up in shock. Her eyebrows formed a V; she was concentrating on where I could have been. "Were you in this building?"

"Uh-huh" I nodded.

"Did you sleep in the lobby?" I shook my head no.

"The elevator?" no again, I shook. Carly's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Were you at Freddie's?" She knew it was the answer before I could respond. Her legs gave way; she plopped down in the nearest chair.

"EW!" Spencer chimed, "you spent the night at FREDDIES? Did you DO anything?"

"No!" I defended myself.

"YUCKY!" Spencer said, mimicking a two year old. Carly just started at me. Her lip curled in disgust, he nose wrinkled, and she scratched her head.

"You know what, its okay." Carly said, grimacing. "But you're sure you didn't do anything?"

"Positive," I laughed.

***

At 5 o'clock later that day, we had iCarly to shoot. I was nervous about whether or not the situation would be awkward. Carly told me not to worry because she was cool with me and Freddie being 'friends with benefits'. She was wrong

It was very awkward.

When Freddie came in the door he looked at me, then at Carly. I knew he felt guilty. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but before it could come out Carly rushed towards him and hugged him. She started speaking to him. Saying every thought she had in the last twenty-four hours. I am unsure of exactly what she said, but I heard "sorry" and "congratulations."

Finally she stopped gushing into Freddie's ear and we got ready to start shooting. "5… 4… 3… 2…" _Go, _mouthed Freddie.

"Hey, I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly"

"And that means"

"This"

"Is"

"ICARLY!" I hit my applause button.

"So," Carly began, "you all know our homecoming contest thing. And you know the results. But you don't know what happened." Carly narrowed her eyes in suspense.

"So here," I said, "are the videos,"

"Hit play Freddie!" said Carly, all sassy.

While we played the video of Gibby scaring the crud out of Carl's, I started to think. Carly didn't make any videos of me and Freddie, except _maybe_ at the beginning when we were standing there in awkward silence like morons. And Carly wouldn't tell the viewers what happened later. Would she?

"That was probably the worst moment of my life. It was truly, truly, terrible" she said. "But anyway, here is the video of Sam and Freddie!" I refused to let myself look at Freddie; I knew we were both worrying the same thing.

Carly clicked play and on the screen flashed a little clip of me and Freddie standing by the punch bowl. Looking of the in opposite direction. It was terribly, terribly, terribly humiliatingly awkward. "That clip," said Carly "goes on for five minutes."

I could practically hear my viewers laughing. "WHATEVER!" I protested. But Carly ignored me and continued. "That's all they did. The _entire _night." She gave me a look that was supposed to make me feel guilty. It worked.

We finished up iCarly and Freddie said "clear." I turned to Carly, "thank you, for not mentioning what else happened."

"Hey, you're my friends, I wouldn't do that. I did think about it thought. But I wanted to live," she nudged me with her elbow.

"So you're okay with everything?" asked Freddie.

"No," said Carly, "but I'm going to have to life with it aren't I?"

Freddie and I exchanged a look.

"Yes," we said.

* * *

_Awwwww! Happy endings! LMAO! No. that was a terrible ending. HAHA I'm sorry! ): but I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to have this document on my computer FOREVER, just WAITNG to be uploaded. So what did you think? Please let me know! _

_Love, Lilly (: _

_P.S. I'm going to work on that "Seddie is Pregnant" challenge. It sounds interesting. Just a heads up ;) _


End file.
